


Flowers and stone axes (discontinued)

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: Magma and Gen are soulmates
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Magma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Flowers and stone axes (discontinued)

"Another show done." Gen said as he sat down on the couch in his dressing room. He thought that being a celebrity would make it easier to find your soulmate, not to mention his soulmates unique name, but nope, he's had no luck so far. He looked down at name on his wrist and sighed. "Where are you Magma." He said. All he can do is be patient, there's a lot of different reasons he hasn't met them, maybe they can't afford to come to his shows, or maybe they feel he's to distant. Either way he's holding out hope he meets them at some point, maybe next show.

"MOMMY MOMMY!!" Magma yelled. He ran over to his mom with his arms out wanting to be picked up. His mom picked him up and held him in front of her. "What is it darling." She asked. "Look look, my soul mark finally appeared." Magma said with a big smile. "Well let's see." She grabbed her son's wrist, "Gen huh, well unfortunately there's no one in this village so I'm afraid they might be an outsider and you know the rules about that."

Magma lowered his head and a frown appeared on his face. "No outsiders allowed in the village." He said sadly. "That's right, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy with someone else, even if it's not your soulmate." His mom said. "Stupid rules." Magma said. "Hey! Those rules are to keep us safe and happy." He's mom said. She put him down and smiled. "You'll be happy even without your soulmate, don't worry." She said.

"Magma's coming, this is bad." Chrome said. Gen perked up. 'Did he just say Magma?! I'll be able to gage what kind of person he is.' Gen thought. Gen walked into the bridge and preformed a simple slight of hand truck, successfully scaring the crap out of Magma and those with him, and getting them to leave.

He didn't know why but despite Magma very aggressive nature, possibly interacting with his soulmate for the first time after ages of not knowing where he is, made him super giddy and wanting to interact with him more. That's a big reason to want to stay here.

Soon after Senku became chief and the started making the phone, he started noticing Magma staring at him more, stand closer to him, but also avoid talking to him, which was extremely out of character. The biggest loudest man in the village avoiding and not talking to someine was something no one in the village has him him ever do. And he has a theory as to why.

"Magma-chan." Gen said in a sing song voice. Magma turned around and pink started to dust his cheeks when he saw Gen. "Yeah?" He said. "I was just wondering who your soulmate is, that is if you have one." Gen said. Magma looked down at the name on his wrist and then back at Gen. "I have one."

Gen giggled. "Well who is it, if you tell me mine, I'll tell you yours." He said. "Okay. It- it's you." Magma said. Gen's face lit up and a smile spread across his face. 'I knew it.' He thought. "Well your in luck, your mine as well." Really?!" Magma said. Gen nodded and showed his wrist to Magma. "Mhm see. Anyway bye Magma-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new note book and love soulmate AU's so here you go. Also baby Magma is adorable and I love him.


End file.
